The Promise
by TheImperfectDarkOne
Summary: Dera-Deka's final moments as Hibiki tries to defeat Jikokouten. One-shot.


**The Promise**

**AN: Due to the MC of Devil Survivor 2 now having a canon name (as far as I'm concerned) he shall be named Hibiki Kuze for this fic.**

* * *

Blood stained his shirt as he sat, dying. This wasn't how he intended to go out, and it pained him to admit it, but he had utterly failed.

Not only that, but he brought nothing but problems to the kid.

He didn't even know his name.

* * *

Hibiki ducked, narrowly dodging a swing from Jikokuten's blade. "Damn it..." he said to himself, jumping to the left, dodging another swing. "Fire Dance!" he cast, several fireball hitting the deity. Jikokouten backed away, roaring in anger.

"ZIODYNE!" Hibiki's eyes widened as the bolt of lightning struck him, he fell to his knees, wincing.

"Media," Leanna Sidhe cast, a warm glow spreading over his demons and him.

"Garm, cover me," the giant wolf growled and ran towards the deity baring its sharp fangs at it. "Dera-Deka, just hang in there a little longer!" he stood up again and put his hands together. "Agidyne," he whispered.

* * *

"I'm not going to live, kid," he said, clutching his bleeding torso, laughing at how foolish he was. "I couldn't help Airi for years before this, what the hell made me think I could help her now...?"

* * *

Hibiki raised his arms and threw a large fireball at Jikokuten, who was busy trying to hit Garm. It struck the demon in its face, causing it to step back from the impact. "Agidyne, agidyne!" Hibiki continued. "Garm!"

"FIrE DAnce!" the wolf managed to say, several more fireballs hitting Jikokuten.

"Insolent boy!" it shouted. "DIE!" Jikokuten rushed past Garm and prepared to stab Hibiki, but Hibiki just grinned at the demon.

"TETRAKARM!" was his last spell, and Jikokuten suddenly found itself with its sword piercing its chest. "Fire Dance," the deity was engulfed in fire, shrieking in pain and in anger.

* * *

_"Daddy, daddy, I won!" Airi said, crying tears of joy, looking happier that he had ever seen her. "I won!" she said, hugging him._

_Day after day she praticed for the concert, and it had all paid off today._

_"Here Airi, I have something for you," he held out a white scarf for her, numerous musical notes on it._

_"Thank you, daddy! I love it!"_

* * *

"I'm...so proud of you Airi. I wish I could tell you," he had seen her, fighting demons over and over again, defeating one after the other.

* * *

_Jungo lied on the ground, injured, his demons already defeated. He gritted his teeth, seeing the Legion prepare a Bufudyne spell to finish him off._

_"Pyro Jack, attack!" the Legion backed away, having been burnt by a Fire Dance from the Pyro Jack Airi had summoned. She ran towards the battle. "Stupid, we agreed that we would back each other up, and you wonder over here!" she yelled at him before snapping her fingers. "Ziodyne!"_

_That was all the Legion heard before the electric spell hit it, finishing it off._

_"I'm sorry," Jungo said, standing up. "Thank you, Airi."_

_"Whatever," Airi said, rolling her eyes. "Let's get you to Otome." Dera-Deka smiled, having seen it all. Airi was much faster than he was, and saved that boy._

* * *

Hibiki ran back over to him. "Hehe, sorry kid. I was useless after all." Hibiki shook his head, looking sadly, pitifully, at the man before him. "Don't tell Airi about me...I'm already dead to her, I don't want her to go through her father dying twice. Promise me."

Hibiki closed his eyes for a while, and opened them again. "I...I won't tell her."

"Thanks kid, and watch over her."

"I don't need to, Airi can take care of herself," Hibiki said, smiling. Dera-Deka closed his eyes, grinning.

"I'm so proud of you, Airi."

* * *

_"I'm so proud of you, Airi," he said to her._

_"Aren't you always proud of me, daddy?" she asked, pouting._

_"I always am, I just wanted to remind you."_

_"Thanks!" she beamed at him._

_He had never felt so happy, being with his daughter, and his wife._

* * *

Hibiki walked away, having something to think about as he made his way back.

* * *

**Please read and review, and I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Thank you.**


End file.
